


Revenge

by Finerafin



Series: Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Blood, Help what did I do, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, RvB Angst War, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: "We will find whoever did this and then we'll kick their ass. We're good at this, y'know."Locus managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I have first-hand experience at this."Grif chuckled. "It's gonna be alright. It always is."





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand. (I blame Pai)  
> As always, English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

As soon as Locus woke up, something felt off. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it but he had a bad feeling. Trying to ignore it, he got dressed and went to help Donut with breakfast, even though he was restless the whole time.

 

 

"Where's Sarge?" Donut asked, putting his plate down at his empty place.

"I ... don't know."

"Wasn't he with you?"

"No." This wasn't unusual; they rarely woke up at the same time.

"Maybe he is in the workshop"

" No, no lo es ," Lopez said. _No he's not._

"That's strange," Grif said, digging his fork into his pancakes. "Where would he be then?"

Locus stared at the table, the bad feeling worsening. Restless he bounced his leg until Grif startled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked and pointed to Locus' plate and when he shook his head, Grif happily took it.

"Don't worry, he's probably somewhere planning the defeat of the Blues," Simmons said with a reassuring smile.

"Probably," Locus said but it didn't calm him down the slightest.

 

 

After breakfast, Locus went to search for Sarge. It wasn't unlikely that he didn't show up for a meal because he was tinkering and forgot about the time but usually Lopez knew where he was and would remind him.

But the whole base was empty and all of the warthogs were still there, meaning Sarge wouldn't be that far away from the base. Reds never walked far.

 

Locus decided to search for him outside, randomly choose a direction and started walking and, after he took few steps, he decided to head up to the cliff as you could overview half of the island from there. While he walked up the hill, his eyes caught something red and his heart dropped - Sarge's helmet. He would never leave it behind, unless ... Locus picked it up and his eyes traveled across the ground. There were footprints and it looked like something had been dragged away from the base. And Locus was standing in the middle of a patch of pressed down grass - recently a ship had landed here. Confused Locus turned the helmet in his hands when a piece if paper fell out of it. Locus picked it up and skimmed over it.

 

 

"We have a problem," Locus announced, striding into their shared living room.

"Did Caboose burn something again?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker did it!" Caboose shouted from somewhere.

"Shut up!"

"No!" Locus interred them sternly. "Sarge has been kidnapped."

"Good prank" Tucker mumbled, but then he looked up and upon seeing Locus expression and the way he clutched the helmet to his chest, he tensed.

"Oh shit, you're being serious."

 

 

It didn't take long to gather everyone.

Locus nervously paced the whole time until Grif slipped in last.

"What happened?" Wash asked and Locus stopped to put the helmet on the table and take a deep breath.

"Sarge was kidnapped."

"Yeah, we know that much" Simmons said. "But who did it and more importantly, why?"

"I don't know who or why. They just left a note saying I should call a number," Locus said.

"You sure that is not one of Sarge's plans to defeat the Blues? Make us believe he was kidnapped and then he tries to kill them? Sounds like something he would come up with," Grif said but it didn't sound convinced.

"Grif, this is serious" Locus snapped at him.

"Let's all calm down!" Wash said sternly. "And then we can decide what to do."

"What do you mean, decide what to do? We have to rescue him, obviously!" Simmons said, sounding distressed.

"Yes, I agree, but first we have to find out who did it." Wash turned back to Locus. "Do you have any idea-"

"No. And the only thing they left is a note with a telephone number," he repeated.

"Well ... we could call them," Grif suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, and then we can track their position and rescue Sarge," Simmons agreed.

After exchanging a look with Wash, Carolina sighed. "I honestly have no better idea. Let's give it a try."

 

 

Simmons had hooked up his laptop to their big TV in the living room and started the program to track the position. Locus was pacing again, waiting for Simmons to connect the phone and when he finally announced that everything was ready Locus literally snatched the phone out of his hand and dialed the number.

It beeped twice and the line went silent. Confused looks were shared but their attention snapped back to the screen when suddenly a video popped up. In the dim light they could only see the shadow of a person.

"Good afternoon, Locus. I expected your call," a woman said, sounding way too friendly.

"Where is Sarge?" Locus snapped at her.

The woman clicked her tongue. "How rude. Do you not want to ask me for my name or the reason why I kidnapped your ... partner?"

"Where. Is. He?!"

"Well, if you insist. He is with me and we are having a lot of fun."

The woman moved out of the picture and there was some movement. When the light adjusted, they could see Sarge, hanging limp in the grip of two masked people dressed in red. The left side of his face was covered in fresh blood.

Someone in the background gasped in shock and they started to whisper while Donut and Doc got Caboose and Junior out of the room, but Locus ignored them.

The woman started to speak again. "As you can see, your partner is perfectly fine and-"

"He is not fine," Locus growled.

"It is very impolite to interrupt a woman speaking." She tsk'd. "However, I suppose I should not have expected anything else from you."

"What do you even want with him?" Simmons asked from the background.

"Oh, you brought your little friends. Trying to track the signal, am I right?" The woman still sounded so overly friendly and pleased with herself, it made Locus sick.

"You will not be able to, but I appreciate the effort. To come back to your question: I want revenge."

"For what?" Locus was confused.

"You do not remember, Samuel Ortez? What a pity, because I do remember what you and your partners did years ago. Unfortunately, you are the only one I can take revenge on after all these years."

"Why do you know my name?"

"I did my research," she simply stated. "If you would excuse me now, we have to start on all these nice things I have planned for your partner. I will call you again in exactly twenty-four hours to keep you up to date on his condition. I am sure he will enjoy his time here. Oh, and do not call me or I will kill him."

With that, the video call abruptly ended.

"I couldn't track the signal!" Simmons said distressed after he checked the program. "I don't know why, it should have been possible!"

"What do we do now?" Grif asked.

"We can't do anything - we have nothing to begin with, no name, no location. The only thing we can do is try to find out who she is and wait for her next call and try again," Carolina said. It was obvious that nobody liked this.

"But we can't just do nothing!" Simmons protested.

"Look, I don't like to sit around and do nothing either when someone is in danger but we literally have no other choice," Wash said. Locus squared his shoulders and walked out of the room, ignoring the looks of the others. He needed to find a quiet place to think.

 

 

Sitting on top of Red Base and dangling his legs over the edge, Locus listened to the birds sing. It was awfully quiet and while he enjoyed when there were no explosions, he also missed the laughter and the bickering and the others being happy. A gloomy mood had settled over the bases and seemed to drown even the slightest shimmer of hope.

"Still no idea who it could be?" Grif asked, walking up and sitting down beside Locus, dropping a few Kit Kats in his lap. Locus just shook his head and didn't touch the snacks. Grif sighed.

"We will find whoever did this and then we'll kick their ass. We're good at this, y'know."

Locus managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I have first-hand experience at this."

Grif chuckled. "It's gonna be alright. It always is."

 

 

The next day, Locus, Wash, Tucker, Simmons and Carolina gathered around Simmons' computer. The rest had decided that they didn't want to watch the next video - one had been enough. And who could blame them.

The four of them waited nervously and even though they expected the call, the video suddenly appearing on screen startled them.

"Good evening, Locus. And friends, I believe," the woman said. She was standing in the dark again, no distinguishable features that could help them identify her visible. "I have planned something very nice for your partner today. It will only strengthen your relationship. Well, if you ever see him again. Now, shall we get started?"

"No, wait! What do you even want from me?" Locus asked, quickly glancing at Simmons who was trying to track the signal and motioned him to keep going. Keep the call going for as long as possible to give him time.

"I already told you the reason for all this." She made a vague gesture and the dim light caught in the diamond of her ring. For a brief moment they could make out some kind of logo or initials, but it was gone too fast to get a good look at it.

"You want revenge. But I don't understand why. I don't even know who you are."

"And you missed your chance to ask me for my name," she replied in her sickening sweet voice. And then the camera was turned and Sarge came into view, kneeling at the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back and gagged. He was not wearing armor and there were dark bruises on his face.

"Now, we have to establish a few rules for this call. You will not end it. And you will not look away or leave the room. I will know when you do it and I will immediately kill your partner and come for one of your other friends. I am aware that they will not have the same effect on you, but it will be enough. It is your choice. Do you understand?"

Locus gritted his teeth in anger.

"I am waiting for an answer."

"I understand," Locus muttered.

"Very well. Now, let us begin with the fun!" She almost giggled at that.

A guard stepped in the picture and gripped Sarge by his hair to pull his head up. "Hold still and this won't hurt that much," he chuckled darkly. Sarge trashed in his grip and tried to get away when a second man stepped into view, holding a large knife. He gripped Sarge by his chin to hold him in place and brought the knife up. Sarge's eyes widened in panic when he realized what the man was about to do - and Locus realized it at the same moment. "No!" Locus choked out and gripped the table in front of him but even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away; he was frozen in shock. The man positioned the knife and, with two swift movements, made two long cuts forming the same X Locus' scars did. Sarge screamed and when the first man stepped away, he fell forward, only held upright by the other man still gripping his hair. Blood was dripping down his face and already formed a small puddle.

"Do you see what happens, when you mess with me? I will call again in twelve hours." With that, the call was ended.

Locus helplessly stared at the empty screen and couldn't say a word. His thoughts were racing. _How could she do that? How could she hurt him like this?! This wasn't right. Sarge was supposed be here, safe. They all were supposed be safe. It was unfair that this happened because of him - after all he did now he got them in danger again and -_

"Shit," Carolina muttered, interrupting Locus' thoughts. "We need a better plan. Fast."

 

 

The twelve hours were nearly over and they had come up with another plan. Simmons had suggested recording the video. Maybe they could find any clues of who it was and where they were. The last time the woman had wore a ring and if they got a clear enough shot of it, maybe, just maybe they could find out who it was. They still hadn't been able to track the location and it was frustrating.

Locus had spent most of the time sitting in the corner, thinking and blaming himself for this. _It was brutal - how could anyone do this to Sarge?! He didn't even know what it was for!_

 

 

Locus dreaded when the call sign popped up but steeled himself. Taking a deep breath he stepped in front of the screen.

"Hello again," the woman chirped. "I hope you did not find the waiting time too long but we had some difficulties with your partner. But he has learned his lesson now."

Locus took a sharp breath.

"What did you do?!"

"Why do you not look for yourself?" She stepped out of view and they dragged Sarge in

He looked worse. The two wounds in his face were still bleeding a little and he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. His torso was littered with brand marks. He was wearing a collar.

"Look, he even got a nice accessory - shall we show you what it can do?" She activated it and Sarge screamed. The collar sent electroshocks through his body.

"I taught him to be quiet. He talked back a little too much for my liking," she explained calmly while still pressing the button.

"Stop!" Locus demanded when she showed no sign of doing so after a minute. "This is enough."

"If you think so." She managed to sound _offended_ by that but released the button. "We can have fun again later."

It was silent for a few seconds. The others began to shift nervously and Locus knew he had to keep her talking. They needed as much records as they could get, but at the same time he didn't want her to hurt Sarge again. Finally he settled on the question she still hadn't answered him.

"What do you want to achieve with that."

"Revenge. Do I have to repeat myself again? I-"

The woman was interrupted when someone from behind the camera whispered something in her ear.

"Oh." She said and turned back to the call.

"Tell your friend that he better not be recording this call or his computer will be useless to him."

Simmons went pale and immediately stopped the recording and went to rescue his computer while the woman stood straighter. "I do not like the things you are trying to do. I was about to let you talk with your partner, but this call will be ended now. I'll give you 24 hours to the next call because you need to get some sleep and to get a new computer I suppose - and we," she chuckled darkly and patted Sarge's head, who flinched away, "need some time for more fun."

"Wait!" Locus quickly said. "Please. I- who are you. I just don't understand." _Please don't hurt him more._

The woman sighed slightly annoyed.

"Years ago you killed my son. And my husband. And now I'm getting my revenge by killing the people you love."

And with that the call was ended and the computer screen went black.

"Why does she keep repeating that? It's not even helpful," Tucker muttered from where he was standing and got a glare from Locus.

 

 

Simmons tried everything to get the computer running again but nothing worked and eventually he gave up frustrated.

"I don't know how she was been able to do that or how she knew we were recording.- How she even knew we were watching it on a computer!" he complained.

"Well, now we know that she is apparently really powerful," Wash said. The time Simmons had worked on the computer they had spent trying to come up with a plan - but there was nothing they could do and it frustrated them.

Carolina eventually suggested going to get some sleep - or at least trying - and continuing in the morning.

"It has no use when we are all tired and can't concentrate."

"That's what coffee is for," Wash had muttered but complied.

 

 

Locus had tried sleeping but he was just too restless and while he was pacing, he got an idea.

Quietly he sneaked to the kitchen to get the note with the phone number. Yes, the woman had told him not to call or she would kill Sarge, but it was his only idea. Yes, it was stupid and it probably wouldn't work but it was a tiny shimmer of hope and at this point he was willing to do nearly everything - even risking their lives. He had never thought that he would give in so easily but apparently he had been wrong.

The beeping noise nearly drove him insane and he was about to give up when he got an answer.

"I believe I told you not to call me or I-"

"Yes, you did, I'm terribly sorry, but I have a suggestion." Locus waited breathlessly.

"I am listening?" Relieved, he dropped on his bed and started explaining.

 

"Absolutely no."

"Please, then just tell me your location. I'll come alone. Just let him go."

He could hear hushed whispers through the phone and some people moving and then the woman was back.

"I may be inclined to accept this offer as I did not think it would be that easy to get you here. But I suppose I was wrong and you are weaker than I thought."

Locus winced at that.

"Or your partner is more than important to you," she added thoughtfully. "It does not matter - I will think about you offer and inform you about my decision in four hours. You will be given exact instructions what to do so be prepared." And then the line went silent, leaving Locus to pace restlessly in his room.

 

 

A few hours later, he got a message with a location, a time and the instruction to come alone and without armor or weapons. The engines of his ships were already running and he just had to leave, but Locus hesitated for a moment, think about leaving the others a note explaining things. But he decided against it. He didn't want them to know ...

 

 

Locus stepped in the empty building and followed the hallway until it ended in a big room with no windows. It was completely dark safe for the little light that fell from the open door, but the second Locus entered it slid shut with a loud hiss, making him flinch. Loud footsteps echoed through the room and then a single light bulb flickered to life, dimly illuminating a person - the woman from the videos.

"Good afternoon, Samuel."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped at her, fed up with the gentle tone of her voice and her superior behavior.

"I'm here, no armor, no weapons, now let him go!"

"Oh. You - you really thought I would do that?" she sounded genuinely surprised.

Locus froze and felt his stomach drop. This was a trap - how could he not have realized this. He didn't even know what had tricked him into believing her - probably the sleep deprivation or the stress.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when all the lights were tuned on suddenly, the white neon-light blinding him for a few seconds. Blinking he waited for his eyes to get used to the bright light. Now he could see the woman more clearly, unfortunately still not knowing who she was.

Movement to his right drew his attention to the two guards dragging Sarge to the middle of the room.

Locus moved without thinking; he just wanted to help Sarge, to kill these guards, but someone grabbed him and yanked him back. He fought against it but was forced to the ground by two guards, both wearing armor and therefore being stronger than him. They got a good grip at him and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get free. When he eventually stopped struggling, the woman came over, her heels loudly clicking on the ground. She ran her hand along his cheek and when he growled and tried to pull away, she gripped his chin and forced him to look at her. This was the first time he could see her face. She seemed to be in her sixties but didn't look familiar.

"Finally, after all this years, I can have my revenge. It is a pity that both of your partners are already dead."

Locus desperately wanted to ask which partners she was talking about, why she was doing this, but he couldn't form words. However, she didn't even need to hear his questions; apparently she knew what he wanted to ask.

"Your partners, Felix and Siris. Surly you knew about Felix' death; however I am not sure about Siris'."

Locus just stared at her with wide eyes. He hadn't known that and it was another shock for him, but the woman didn't pay attention to him and kept talking.

"Back then, when you kidnapped my son to get bounty for him, but your plan did not work out, in the night you killed both him and my beloved husband, I swore to take revenge. It took me years to regain control over my empire again and by that time, you and Felix were on chorus and Siris was already hunted by someone else. But now my time to take revenge has come-"

"You use the word revenge fairly often", Sarge interrupted her mockingly. It was the first time Locus heard him talk since he had been kidnapped.

"Have we not been over this?!" the woman snapped at Sarge and reached for her pocket. "Do not interrupt me while I am talking!" She pressed a button on a small silver remote control and Sarge doubled over as the electroshock collar sprang to life.

Locus tried to get free again, tried to snatch the control out over her hand but the guards held him back. After about a minute, she stopped and turned back to Locus, having composed herself again.

"Where was I before I was interrupted so rudely ... Oh, yes. My time to take revenge has come. By now, my men should have arrived at the moon and are killing your friends."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Yes, indeed. But have I kept one single promise I made? No? Now, shall we look how many of your friends are still alive?"

Locus could just shake his head and watch her get a tablet. Not long after she had established a video call with a man and held the device that Locus could see what she was seeing.

"Ma'am."

"How is the situation?"

"Most of them are dead but the pink one just doesn't want to die and the orange and maroon one put up a good fight. We could corner the rest and shoot them - and the alien is still alive but he shouldn't be a problem."

In the background they could hear gunshots and yells. And then someone screamed "Grif!" in panic.

"Looks like the orange one is dead, too."

"Thank you. Continue. Call me when they are all dead."

The man nodded and then the screen went black.

"How can you do that!" Sarge screamed at her while Locus could just kneel on the ground, too shocked to react.

The woman didn't even look at Sarge. "He gets annoying. You know what to do."

Then she stepped out of the way to give him free sight at what was happening. One of the guards pulled Sarge's head back and the other suddenly had a knife in his hand. The cold white light reflected in the shining blade when he brought it to Sarge's throat. Locus trashed in the grip of the guards holding him.

"No! Sarge!"

"Sam!" Sarge choked out and stared at him with wide eyes.

It was over too fast - the man cutting Sarge's throat with one swift movement, red blood coating the blade and then streaming down, Sarge slumping over when the guard let him go - and still it felt like an eternity.

Locus felt tears running down his face and he stopped struggling, just sitting still and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Finally he spoke again. "No! Why - why did you do that?!"

The woman sighed annoyed. "I told you, over and over again that -"

"Yes, I know what I did but I can't remember!"

"What a pity." The woman stepped in front of him, raising a pistol. "Maybe you will understand now: My name is Tanisha Lozano." Locus gasped as he remembered and started struggling again but it was no use. "Years ago, you killed my son and my husband and know I will get my revenge. You should feel honored; I have never in my life killed a man with my own hands." Then she pulled the trigger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
